Smoke Signals
by suki-gin
Summary: Fate leaves Nanoha with a strange request which divides them. What will the result of this task be and how will it affect them?  Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Series: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's

**Title: **Smoke Signals

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Drama

**Rating: **T

**Spoiler: **The time line is at the end of A's but, before StrikerS. If you haven't seen this far, it'll be a spoiler.

**Warning: **Shoujo ai/ Yuri content

**Summary: **Fate leaves Nanoha with a strange request which divides them. What will the result of this task be and how will it affect them?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nanoha or anything related to it.

**A/N: **Trying my hand at this pairing, hope that I have written them sincerely. The prologue is short as a warm up. I look forward to comments and reviews. As with my other fic, since I am still improving in my writing, constructive criticism is always encouraged.

Kisses xxx

~suki

**Smoke Signals – Prologue **

**by suki-gin**

Nanoha lay on her bed with blue eyes focussed on the low ceiling. A sigh escaped from the small lips and the redhead girl turned so that she now rested on her stomach. Eyes flicking to the pillow at her left, she reached to the mobile phone and scanned its contents for the most recent message. Her eyes slitted as she read through it and then followed up to the name of the sender.

'Fate-chan...'

repeated the girl in her mind and placed her right hand on her chest adjacent to Raging Heart. A louder sigh was released and the mobile phone was promptly slammed shut. Feeling hopeless, Nanoha rubbed her face against her pillow while groaning.

"Fate-chan...why...?"

came the whispered question before sleep overtook the redhead, a certain long haired blonde in her dreams.

A pink clam style mobile phone was silenced from its morning alarm call. The redhead hesitantly rose from the warmth of her bed and proceeded to prepare herself for school. With little thought in her mind, she walked the usual path to school while staring straight ahead. Fellow students glanced at the redhead's body language and wondered of the change in mood. The girl was known to be cheerful although not excessively talkative. As if to continue the analysis, Hayate ran up to Nanoha and latched onto her arm tightly. Briefly, the blue eyes noted the other pair of arms that held her and switched focus to the paved floor.

"Good mornin', Nanoha. Not awake yet?" came the light hearted greeting of sorts.

Nanoha figured that by now, Hayate was aware of her mood but, couldn't bring herself to ignore the other girl. By nature, Nanoha confronted others in a polite and direct manner. She would not change simply, this is what she told herself.

"Good morning, Hayate-chan" attempted the redhead with a small smile which had a slight essence of that which usually graced her face.

Hayate smiled at the attempted response. The brown haired girl's eyes searched those before her, trying to read what the girl was thinking. Of course, there was telepathy available to them but, using it so simply would ruin the excitement. Yagami Hayate had a simple outlook with the trimming of a quirky persona and it was most visible when around her family. She made a mental note to watch over Nanoha and Fate, the latter being partially responsible for Nanoha's current status, she surmised.

Nanoha turned her eyes away from Hayate's, well aware that her feelings were being analysed. The redhead wanted so badly to share her feelings but, felt it necessary to speak to a certain person before doing so. She had to clear her thoughts. That certain person stood outside the school gate which dawned upon them. The two girls shared a look, deciding what action to take. Nanoha exhaled a light sigh and made her way towards Fate. Hayate moved to the first class of the day sparing a few seconds of her gaze in the direction of her close friends, much like a Prayer.

Fate turned to face Nanoha and scooted away from the wall which she rested against. Those who did not know the girl, it would seem that no emotion was present in her features. At that moment, Nanoha tentatively met the red eyed girl's gaze in order to understand what she was feeling. The blonde allowed the girl to search her eyes for a while longer and soon reached out to place a hand on the redhead's shoulder. The muscle below her hand twitched lightly, a sign Fate understood as surprised. Nanoha's gaze on the blonde's face faltered to a degree and tracked to the floor. This reaction now surprised Fate and she slowly moved her hand away, fingertips unintentioanlly brushing the skin as they settled at the side of the blonde. Nanoha shivered at the gentle pressure with her cheeks ever so slightly welcoming a pink hue. Fate noted the reaction with interest and then shook her head, almost as if she could clear the thoughts that started to grow. Time continued to move as the two stood together, their stances reading awkward but, their facial expressions showing comfort.

"Nanoha..."

started Fate in her soft, Alto voice.

The redhead turned to eyes to meet the blonde's immediately.

"...Nanoha..."

repeated the blonde again.

Nanoha continued to meet the red eyed gaze and looked more expectant of a response.

"Nanoha, I..."

the red eye girl started. Hesitation filled her words and soon the girl reached into her pocket and pulled a black clam phone out. Accessing the last message she had sent, Fate moved closer to Nanoha as showed the dislay screen containing the message.

[To : Nanoha]

[Subject: I ...]

Nanoha.

There is something I would like to discus-I mean, there is something I want to tell you, if you could hear me out to the end and honestly reply...

Let's meet at gate tomorrow. Don't think too much of it. Just be yourself.

Fate

[End]

Blue eyes switched from the mobile phone display to the girl next to her. Having read the same message so many times, Nanoha had thought of so many possiblities, her anxiety changed her usual persona. Shaking her head lightly while releasing a sigh, she turned to Fate with the firm look that everyone had come to recognise. Fate smiled lightly, seeing this change.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha said with a voice enough for them to hear.

The blonde placed both hands on her shoulder's and her crimson gaze met the redhead's. Crimson eyes searched those before her for a bit longer and then the warm voice started again, more confident than earlier.

"Nanoha, I... I have been facing different feelings recently. It is unlike what I have experienced before and I am not sure what to make of it. I know what it is that I feel, it is the reason which needs confirmation." Fate bit her lip lightly as if what would follow was hard to say, Nanoha wore an expresion which did not disapprove or approve at this point.

"In order to understand this, Nanoha, I will only see you during our mission times. I'm asking a lot of you, this is something I am aware of. Just.." the blonde's confidence dropped slightly.

"Even though I am asking you to leave would you be able to stay?" she asked cryptically.

The blue eyed girl licked her lips and seemed to think of how to reply. A hand squeezed her shoulder lightly for encouragement. A small grin was given to the girl holding her.

"Fate-chan ... Why?" came her question, no different from her whispered words from the day before.

"Why... that I what I want to understand, Nanoha." Fate replied in a quiet voice.

"Fate-chan I, have a lot of thoughts on this ... I cannot express them now?"

"It would be best if we both came to understand our thoughts in our own time."

"Is Fate-chan sure that is the best way? We have always shared our thoughts, why would we change that now? What makes this different...?" The redhead asked, not holding back the growing mountain of questions in her mind.

"Nanoha, this is different, please trust me. I want to share it with you but, the repercussions could change so much..." Fate explained in a gentle voice.

Nanoha was still and merely maintained eye contact for a while longer. With a small nod of her head, she seemed to confirm something to herself.

"I am still not certain if this is the right choice but, I will trust Fate-chan." the redhead had a genuine look of hapiness on her face, "I'll support Fate-chan as I always have."

As Fate opened her mouth to return a reply the school bell was struck and the two made their way to start the first class of the day. Their faces with calm, thoughtful expressions as they walk together with care.

'We'll figure this out together, even if we're apart' the shared thought echoed in the minds of the two, their hearts set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honulicious. **Thank you for reading~ Sometimes in love, time apart can be surprisingly helpful… :3 I hope this chapter maintains your interest :)

**BPHaru. **Thank you for reading, Haru~ Since this chapter is more light-hearted I hope the beginnings of that humour title are showing. I shall do my best with this title~

**Nanoha89-san. **Thank you for reading~ I shall always write and knowing that there are wonderful people reading my fics, it really helps my energy ;)

**Monichanz. **Thank you for reading~ I always write when I can and try to update at a fair pace.

**TsurugiNoMiko. **Thank you for reading~ Hayate, such a lovely character indeed~ :3

**darkvalk. **Thank you for reading and keeping your attention on this humble fanfiction~

**yurimylove. **Thank you for reading~ Fate-chan… ever so interesting she is~

**Lance58. **Thank you for reading~ I plan to continue this, proof, this update :3

**Team GEMINI. **Thank you for reading~ Learning to drive hmm, that sounds familiar… :33 Oh, you should assume responsibility for infecting me with a certain pairing fanfic bug :3 Well, you'll see once I post it ^_~

**komett. **Thank you for reading… Bruce~ :33 You may cheer me on in the chatbox… if I'm even online TwT Blame college, lolols :3

**Naru-Miya. **Thank you for reading~ Certainly, I accept payment in Tsundere :3 Jokes aside, here is an update~

**-Wakai Kaze- **Thank you for reading~ All shall be revealed… over time :33

**Miyuki. **Thank you for reading~ *huggles* Hmm, what Fate is hiding… that's a secret for now :33 Yes, I'm being mean by not letting it be known yet~

**Author Note: **Hmm, it's been a while since I've last updated, I apologise for the long wait. As my profile reads I am currently writing my college dissertation and also attending night classes. This leaves me with very little time to be online, but remember I am always writing even if I don't update that regularly~  
This chapter may would have been longer but due to the events I thought it best to end it here for now. As with my other fic, since I am still improving in my writing, constructive criticism is always encouraged.

I do hope that you will enjoy reading this~

**Dislaimer****: **I do not own Nanoha or anything related to it.

Kisses xxx

~suki

**Smoke Signals – Chapter 2**

**by suki-gin**

Chapter 2

Hayate stealthily observed Nanoha and Fate as they entered the classroom. _Walking in together means they're still on speaking terms but, that body language is a bit off,_ reasoned the auburn haired girl in her mind. The two approached her and she welcomed each with a full smile, genuinely happy to see her friends. Peering at either side of her, Hayate saw her friends not initiating eye contact and began to seriously wonder what the real agenda was. Noting that the morning classes would be the light content ones, the auburn haired girl made a plan to approach one of her friends before the day ended. _All I need is to observe the reactions and clear whatever has started between these two_. With a stretch, she focused her eyes on the chalkboard and shortly after entered the homeroom teacher. _I'll do my best!, _echoed the positive chant in her mind, commencing classes with her usual energy.

A few hours after the separate declarations between the three girls, lunch time had arrived. The three tended to enjoy their lunch together, sharing an isolated portion of the courtyard. Hayate carried her bento wrapped in sky blue cloth inching her way closer to Nanoha, who sat revealing her pink covered bento. The auburn haired girl noted that Fate had not arrived yet and turned her gaze toward her redhead friend. Placing the pink bento box on her lap, the redhead searched the room for signs of Fate. She knew well that other girl had intended to not meet as much but she hardly realised it would be in effect so soon.

"Fate will not be joining us today?" Hayate asked, gauging the reactions of her friend.

With a meatball paused before her lips, Nanoha shook her head. Idly, she chewed on it with barely a consideration for the taste. All that her mind considered was the long haired blonde.

_Fate-chan, is this what you wished for? I can't understand your motive or your reasoning._ She sighed, _I just want to be at your side right_ _now_

Hayate saw a submissive sense of defeat present on Nanoha's face. It wasn't unlike the girl, for in their time together Hayate had seen many sides of the redhead before her. Fate, however, was a harder person to understand. Almost anyone could meet her at a casual friendly basis. Any further than that was a challenge. Hayate herself wondered just how the blonde saw her. Having finished her bento early, she thought of heading off on the second part of her research but, turned to Nanoha first. The girl ate her food automatically, not really enjoying her food or looking as if her surroundings interested her. The auburn haired girl leaned forward carefully, her hands at an angle she squeezed lightly at the graciously sized mounds between her fingers.

"We have Gym after this, better be prepared!" she said in a cheerful voice.

Not staying to hear the red faced protests, Hayate jogged towards the place she figured the blonde to be, giggling to herself at the little shouts Nanoha still shared. Having conquered three flights already her legs managed each flight better than the previous one, she realised while making her way up the series of stairs. Briefly she panted outside the door which lead to the roof and turned the handle gently, as if the suspected person on the other side would not be able to figure of her appearance. _Who am I kidding this is Fate, yeah~_ she thought with a chuckle and opened the door in an excited gesture, looking something like the main character of a show.

"Hayate..." was all the blonde mumbled while chewing her rice ball with something between concentration and boredom, it looked all the same to Hayate.

"Rice ball taste that bad today? You can give me some then~" said the blue eyed girl in jest as she made her way to sit at close proximity beside the blonde not considering personal space at all.

"It's not that bad..." replied the blonde shyly, extending the simple black lacquered bento box to the girl close to her.

Staring at the rice ball, Hayate couldn't help but wonder, _Ah, so Fate made that herself? Woo, Nanoha is going to be pissing strawberry juice when she hears of this~ Well, she won't since I won't tell her..._

Despite her rough exterior, Hayate was a well mannered girl who knew how to maintain the proper etiquette...when the situation suited her. Taking a little bite of the rice ball, she rolled it around her tongue experimentally, as if trying to confirm the taste. Fate stared at the girl, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes barely maintaining contact_. She's so shy about making her own bento, well it's not like I make my own any way and for Fate to allow others to taste something she's made that's pretty rare~ She'd have to really li-_ The shorter girl caught herself before gagging in her surprise. Flashing a nervous smile, she took a larger yet respectful bite and sampled it at every section of her tongue once more. She chose not to look directly at the blonde this time, for fear of actually choking at her second attempt. _It's... actually really good, hey, Fate is actually really good at this~ Oh wow, Nanoha can't know of this at all~_ she concluded while subconsciously finishing the rest of the rice ball. By the time the rice ball had been totally consumed, Fate turned to the blue eyed girl with an earnest expression.

"Hayate... how was it, honestly?" she asked in a sure voice yet her cheeks were still tinted pink.

_I-Is Fate still embarrassed, ah just what is happening here? She looks so c-c-c-ut- no, no... um, how to answer her, this is Fate and not Nanoha so I'll go with~_

"It was real good~ Quite a pot hand you have there~" came the honest yet, obscure answer from the blue eyed girl before her.

"I see. Thank you Hayate, that was... informative." said the blonde in a neutral response.

_Hmm, I think I had a reason for coming here... ah, Nanoha~_ the shorter girl realised and turned to face the blonde once more.

"So, Fate, why did you decide to eat up here today?"

"It's calming and less crowded"

"I came up here and you didn't mind"

"... It's okay if it's you..."

"What about Nanoha?"

"Nanoha... needs to be on her own for a while"

"Nanoha does? What about you, Fate?"

"I do too..."

The aurburn haired girl closed her eyes for a few seconds, thinking deeply.

"I still don't get it, there should be a reason for all this, right?"

"You're right, there is and that is what I am trying to define..."

"I still don't get it..."

"You do understand, Hayate, you liked the rice ball after all..."

_Huh?_

"Huh?"

The blonde blinked and then smirked lightly.

"See, you understand it already..."

_What, that Fate l-l-l-loves me? Noways... This is not Fate, she's been racoon eyed over Nanoha since they met!_

"I don't think I do, Fate" she said firmly, as if to support that she really did not understand.

"You don't.. okay, Hayate, you can have more rice balls tomorrow. Don't worry, it won't be cod roe tomorrow again" explained the blonde as she walked toward the roof entrance, key in hand.

"...Fate..." whispered Hayate as she watched the long blonde hair flutter in the wind, still, not fully comprehending everything.

"I came here for answers and now I am left confused, is this what you wanted, Fate?"

came the soft voice as blue eyes stared skyward and then followed after the blonde, mind whirling with questions.

_I want to know what this all means, Fate, for Nanoha first and then only, for myself..._she thought as her legs swiftly swept down the stairs and towards the locker room for Gym. _Well, at least I can figure this all out during soccer, that'll be ample time._

"Hayate, we're going to start soon" came the irritable response from Nanoha as she tied the laces of her cleats in the Gym locker room.

"Why so grumpy~" she gestured with her hands in a groping motion, as if to imply the remedy to Nanoha's foul mood. "I can fix that for you~"

Hopping over the bench she leaned on and playfully glaring at Hayate, "No Thank You!" she emphasised each word with a pointed stare.

"S'fine~ I just wanted to help is all~"

"Your definition of help is similar to a lecherous old man! Understand how little help that really is!" argued the redhead from her "fortress"

"You've never complained before~" said the auburn haired girl with a smirk, testing waters with her words before earning the other girl's anger.

"Eh?" the girl stared at the girl from her fortress unable to form a reply. "..." silenced she opted to turn away with pink tinted cheeks.

_Huh? What is with that reaction? I don't get Fate or Nanoha at all! Being so cute and blushy all of a sudden..._ lamented the shorter girl in her mind while thinking of her reply.

"You're not going to complain that I'm like some old lecherous fool aren't ya? I can handle that much you know~" she inched closer to the "fort" and moved to peer into the blue eyes before her, a violet tinge unlike her own.

"You joke too much sometimes..." mumbled Nanoha, her eyes downcast.

"What was that~?" Hayate continued to tease, as if she had heard nothing.

"You're always joking at the wrong time, Hayate-chan" said the girl quietly her eyes meeting the sky blue ones before her briefly.

Hayate felt her breathing temporarily leave her. _Nanoha and Fate... just what is it..._ she repeated in her mind, feeling even more confused than when she stood on the rooftop. She would press just once more.

"Ah, Nano-chan is growing tired of me and my jokes already... I must be getting older..." she said with a playful smirk.

Perhaps out of surprise, perhaps out of concern for the other girl's feelings, Nanoha turned to look at the girl before her. Taking in the playful expression, she knew it was once again a joke yet, her words seemed to carry a slight weight to them Nanoha surmised.

"Silly, it's you... so I don't mind really..." she explained and then dashed off to the field, leaving a blinking Hayate behind.

_Ah... better get to the field at least, I'll think of this later or something_, was all the girl thought before hastily changing into the regulated gym attire and jogged towards the field.

"Yagami! Good to see that you could join us, we were a bit worried but, you're up to start" said the gym teacher with concern and approval.

Hayate wasn't sure if the teacher was questioning her or wanting her to agree with the situation, but joined the rest of the female students for the stretching session. She took an available spot and started stretching. While in the past her legs had not cooperated in a manner like everyone else did, she was familiar with stretching as it was part of the training of her legs in the past. _Soccer is actually a good and bad choice to play,_ she thought wryly with a chuckle.

"Something funny, Hayate?" asked a warm Alto voice in concern.

"Huh?" said the girl in surprise, not realising that Fate was beside her until then.

"You were laughing just now, so I wondered if everything was okay" explained Fate while continuing her stretches.

"..Everything is fine, I just thought of the past and how different things are now" she explained to the blonde, also focussing her attentions on her stretches.

"Indeed, it is quite different." the blonde agreed while stretching , "Do you think things are better now than before?"

Due to the cryptic question, Hayate was caught slightly offguard and turned to face Fate. "That's rather general. I think in some ways things are and in others not. It just depends from which perspective you decide to follow. Being realistic helps a lot, I think. Things are better, but only if you want them to be" said the shorter girl with a smile. Seeming far wiser than her age, Fate had to remind herself that Hayate led a different life and that had impacted her view of the world.

_Though in Hayate's case, her life experience alone is not only a drive for her, she really possesses amazing leadership abilities so she wants to help others and in turn grow with them. _With the last stretch to her toes, Fate spared time to analyse her auburn haired friend beside her. _I really look forward to spending lunch with Hayate, _Fate allowed her eyes to look briefly at Nanoha which went unnoticed by the other girl. In fact, she seemed to be particularly involved in her stretches and as soon as the whistle announced the start of the mini game, she sprung forward to the field not turning in the direction of the blonde at all. Making her effort to move to the field as well, Fate couldn't help but, be surprised at Nanoha's image. _She... really applied the changes faster than I had expected. I'm not sure if I am happy about this or not, the request is being followed so it is a reaction that should be expected. _The blonde finished one more stretch and took her position on the field with only the game in her head for the next forty five minutes.

The whistle sounded the end of the mini match and the players made their way to the locker room for cleansing and changing. Defense was diligently offered by both teams and resulted in no goals for either. A short, gripping match the coach had explained before sending them off. She tried her best to let both teams feel proud of their efforts while aware that her influence alone could only extend to a certain point. Hayate jogged to the Gym instructor and patted the smaller woman's shoulder lightly. "Cheer up sensei, it's just a game~" she said with a grin and joined her teamates at the locker room before an answer could be given to her.

_That Yagami, always such a character. _The teacher chuckled to herself and made way to tend to the admin side of her duties.

Still giggling to herself of the teachers reaction, Hayate automatically deciphered the combination lock that kept her change of clothing secure in the little silver locker.

"Laughing again, Hayate?" Fate asked beside the auburn haired girl, her own hand reaching inside her locker.

"Ah, you caught me again, Fate."

"Hayate, you don't have an extr-" the words of the redhead cut off as she noticed the presence of Fate.

The air was filled with several emotions, questions and confusion. At the center of the blonde and redhead, Hayate swallowed uneasily as thoughts of how to calm the situation ran thought her head. It wasn't her duty or necessary for her to attempt, but somehow the shorter girl felt that she had to say something to cool the tension. _Ah, I'm going to be scold at for this but..._

"Nanoha, don't tell me, your boobs have gotten even bigger?" yelled the auburn haired girl suprising the two beside her.

"Mou, Hayate..." sulked Nanoha as she wrapped her towel tighter around her body and effectively drew more attention to her chest.

Fate remained quiet. Fiddling with the combination dial and choosing to avoid eye contact with either of her friends. Successfully opening the locker and retrieving the items she wished, the crimson eyed girl silently proceeded towards the shower. Between the two blue eyed girls a look of surprise was shared at the retreat of their friend. _They're both good at hiding how they feel, but my eyes cannot be fooled. Right now Fate seems calmer, however, Nanoha is, _sparing her mental analyses to once again look at her redhead friend. A restrained look rested on her face, she clearly wanted to hide what she felt and yet to Hayate noting her unease was not as much of a challenge.

"Hayate, you're not planning to take a shower?" asked Nanoha already dressed and waiting.

In her time of analysis, Hayate never noticed the movement of her friend. "Oh, no I'm taking one..." she double checked that all her clothing was present. "Nanoha, you can walk on ahead since your Mom might be waiting"

"I don't have to help out today..." replied the taller girl and traced circles with her shoes at the locker room floor. Hayate understood this hesitation as Nanoha wanting to discuss something; in this case it would be _someone. _

_She's finally deciding to open up, well that's Nanoha for you, sharing only when it suits her. Not that I mind really since Fate's the confusing one right now. _Thought Hayate wryly and went off to shower. The long haired blonde was known for her short showers and exited just has Hayate entered. Greeting the auburn haired girl she chose an alternate exit in an attempt to avoid confronting Nanoha. This scene did not go unnoticed by the shorter girl.

_Nanoha...Fate...where is this all heading and why I am a part of it all?_

she thought as the warm droplets cleansed her in hopes that between her talk with Nanoha and Fate over the next few days would slowly solve the puzzle.


End file.
